nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
TachiDomoto Group
Tachi Domoto Group, wurde nach ihrem eigentlichen Gründer Tachi Domoto benannt, jedoch erlebte er diese Gründung nicht mehr, die Tachi Domoto Group wird von Harumi Domoto, Tachi´s Frau und Satomi Hayami geführt. Es gibt sie seit 2007. 2000 hätte Tachi fast Insolvens anmelden müssen, jedoch bezahlte ein Freundlicher Spender die Firma, angeblich war dies Seto Hagiwara. Alle Künstler sind beim Label Libion. Der erste Junge war Tatsuya Kahara, 2010 folgte ihm Temperature. Angel Complex gilt seit 2010 offizelle als Tachi Domoto Group Productions, jedoch tauchte Sayuris Name seit ihrem beitreit bei Color of Flower in der Liste der Artisten auf und gilt als Tachi Domoto Group Mitglied, besonders die Fans fügten sie dazu. Ab März.2010 gehören die Künstler des Label J.Ne-Hey zur Tachi Domoto Group dazu. Sie veranstallten seit 2007 Neujahres Feiern. Einige der Künstler, sowie alle Jr. Releasen unter dem Label MUSIC LOVE. Seit Oktober.2012 gibt es verschiedene Agenturen für die TDG. History 1977 - 2007 siehe Tachi Family 2007 Als Tachi im Jahr 2007 starb wurde die Tachi Sandy Family in Tachi Domoto Group umbedannt und verlor seine wohl wichtigste Gruppe Color of Flower jedoch blieben die Mädchen all bei der Tachi Domoto Group. Nach etlichen Jahren nach der Gründung und Idee von Tachi kam Tatsuya Kahara als erster Junge dazu und wurde 2010 mit Temperature als einer der einzigen Jungs aufgenommen. 2010 folgte auch Angel Complex als Offizelle Gruppe der Tachi Domoto Group. Ab 2010 soll es die Tachi Jr. geben die von den Älteren auf ihr leben als Idole vorbereitet werden sollen. Ende April.2010 werden 5 Ehemalige Mitglieder von Color of Flower der Tachi Group den Rückengehren und sich neue Wege suchen. 2011 kam die TDG Europa dazu. Im Mai.2011 folgte die Gruppe Idol School als neue Workshop Gruppe der TDG. Es soll auch eine Work Shop Gruppe für die Jungs gegründet werden. Nach der TDG Europa folgte im JuliTDG MenNeHonIIan, TDG Lonumea, TDG Kastelasia, TDG Raisen. Es wurde bekannt das aus dem Land Nasschaiu Members zur TDG Jr. kamen und es keine eigene TDG bekannt, da beide Länder eine Lange Freundschaft verbindet und sie direkte Nachbarn sind. Kurz nach der Auflösung von Styling wurde eine neue TDG Gruppe angekündigt Chaos JUMP. Momentan sind 314 Members in der TDG. Am 27.Oktober.2011 gab die TDG bekannt das alle Singles wie geplannt erscheinen würden, aber die nun kommenden Singles Charitiesingles werden würden, auch das die Members zusammen eine Gruppe gründen würden, diese heißt Family Dream. Am 07.November.2011 wurde die Workshop Gruppe für die Jungs mit dem Namen Idol Zone gegründet und eine Gruppe mit dem Namen Zer0_o vorgestellt. Seit 2012 gibt es eine Baby Agentur von Pino Domoto die auch zur TDG gehört. Hello Domoto Baby. Agenturen *Domoto Create *Domoto Agency *Domoto Talents *Domoto Family Room *Domoto Trainees Projects 'Outside Projects' *TDG Europa *TDG MenNeHonIIan *TDG Lonumea *TDG Kastelasia *TDG Raisen *TDG Asia 'Trainees' Projects *Tachi Trainees *Tachi Jr. *Angel Cutie 'Under Projects' *Venus&Mars Entertainment *Juliet Girls *Saki Aiba *BeautyfulNaked *Sakura Angels 'Family Projects' *Mama Idol *Papa Idol *Hello Domoto Baby Groups 'Girls' *Angel Complex *Honey Peace *PanPan Girls *KaMi *MoTaRu *Dream Flower *anYan 'Boys' *Temperature *ShadowBoy *Day-s0607 *SchinoHerie 'Mix' *Miyu & Miyan *Friday Shampoo *Natsu & Noa *City Style Project Groups *Zer0_o *Generation of Dream Workshop Groups *Idol School *Idol Zone Artist/Solisten Girls *Channima *Melewana Schiwa *Okebina *Charlien Tomodach (Pause bis September.2013) *Star Teresa *Sayumi Ishikawa *Henriena Lexias *Kyaruna *Noa Meier *Kanna Kotoko *Aya Ishikawa *Sewana Lesida (Managerin von Idol School) *Kasuna Meina *Heriesa Schuma *Ai Suzuki (Angel Complex) *Sayuri Hagiwara (Angel Complex) (Pause als Solosängerin) *Yoshiko Takizawa (Pause bis Mai.2013) *Mayu Kumai *Ayana Havanna *Sayaka Nakazawa *Maimi Ueda Boys *Manolis Teker *Tatsuya Kahara *Taro Kumai *John Glenians *Tsubasa Takizawa *Tsubasa Misaki *Honda K.Fukuda (debüt ist für Sommer.2013 vorgesehen) *Ryo Ninomiya (debüt für Frühling.2013) *Kazuya Takahashi (debüt im April.2013) *Ryo Kumai *Katzuya Matsumoto Units * Midori Moon 2009 - present * TemperAngel 2010 - present * Christmas T.Angel 2010 - present * SUSHI A.T. 2010 - present * FAIRY 2011 - present * LovReaSon 2011 - present * PrincessRock 2011 - present * Little Melody * Diamond Tears * No.J * Cinderella Moon BiGroups Units *Tachi Family Group 2011 *Tachi Family 2012 *Family Stars *Tachi Domoto Family Discographie *TachiDomoto Discographie *Color of Flower Discographie *Angel Complex Discographie *Temperature Discographie *Orange of Flower Discographie *Blue of Flower Discographie *Yellow of Flower Discographie *Red of Flower Discographie *MoonFlower Discographie *TearFlower Discographie *ShadowFlower Discographie *HappyFlower Discographie *ManiaHallo Discographie *Love Letters Discographie *Last8 Discographie *Get up! Dancers Discographie Former Artist and Group Group *Color of Flower *Kabum Girls *Flower Dream *High Flower *Honey Eyes *Comic Strip *Styling *M.A.R.A.S. *BAN35 *COF27 *Siranja Nalujana Solist *Sandy Noris *Harumi *Yusa *Satomi Hayami *Yusa akaSayuri Hagiwara * Mari Kamei *Tami Ucheda Units *Orange of Flower *Mania Hallo *MoonFlower *MinaYo *3XMinami *BanBoom *IshiClan *Red of Flower *Blue of Flower *Yellow of Flower *TearFlower *ShadowFlower *HappyFlower *Love Letters *Last 8 *Get up! Dancers *Bad Boys *Kiss/Dance *Golden Twilight *Get up!Dancers feat. Boys *Color Generation *HelloStyling *Water Style *Bothers&Sisters *Revenge Angels *GenkiNine *KamiSushi *HoneyLove *Moon Ground *GOING *My Kiss *5Love *Three *MonsterLove *Collection Dream *GeTa GuRu *Newa Melunie *ROCK FLOWER *FLOWER POWER COLOR *White Flower *Wahhaa 2011 Neujahres Countdown *'2007:' First Countdown 2007/2008 *'2008:' The Tachi Countdown 2008/2009 *'2009: 'This was 2009 come on 2010 2009/2010 *'2010': Countdown 2010/ 2011 *'2011': Fight Countdown 2011/2012 *2012: Special Countdown 2012/ 2013 Concerte *Tachi Domoto Concerte *Color of Flower Concerte *Temperature Concerte *Angel Complex Concerte *Units Groups Concerte * See also *Ausstiegs Grund *Angel Complex Audition *Tachi Auditions *Generations from TDG *Member Farbe *Did you know...Secrets about TDG *Skandale & Negativepresse der TDG *Aktivitäten der Ehemaligen Members *Aktivitäten von TDG Castingteilnehmer *Familien der TDG *Release der TDG *TDG Subunits *TDG Units